1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self resonance-type sound-producing speaker that is coated with a cover material and has a mechanism of receiving sound-producing vibrations by a speaker unit, amplifying the received sound-producing vibrations and producing large sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proposed inventions in PTL1 to 3 are a speaker preferably used for a thin audio/video display, such as flat screen TV or a speaker system such as car stereo, an audio/video display using such a speaker and a speaker system including such a speaker.